bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Luntz
Mr. Luntz is Bullworth Academy's janitor, or as his official job title states, "sanitation engineer". He is also the cashier at the school store. He was voiced by Sean Eden. Character Description Mr. Luntz is a middle aged man with a haggard appearance. His hair is red and somewhat scraggly, and his hairline looks to be receding. He wears drab olive pants and a shirt of a similar color. Often he can be found carrying a pushbroom. Characteristics Nothing is known about Mr. Luntz' past. He claims he could have been something better than a janitor, and dislikes his job and his lot in life intensely. He seems somewhat unhinged, has a sneering voice, and often snickers before or as he speaks. Because he gets little respect as a janitor he's often bitter and sarcastic, and seems to be bad at being nice even when trying to be. When he's running the school store he's polite and speaks in a less sneering fashion, presumably because he's forced to do so. He totally detests the students, criticizing the tougher ones for their meanness and the weaker ones for their weakness. He regularly mutters insults about them, calling them vermin, monsters, and brutes. However, he can most often be heard muttering threats about how he'd like to do them physical harm. Much like Mr. Hattrick he wishes that corporal punishment was allowed at the school. He claims to be allowed to hit the students as long as he doesn't leave bruises. In fact, he seems oddly focused on bruises, often discussing them in relation to the students being hurt either by himself or each other. His quotes when busting students are particularly disturbing, as he seems to seethe with delight at a chance to rough them up. He also likes to watch the students fight and hurt each other. His relationship with Dr. Crabblesnitch is unusual - he implies that Crabblesnitch actually listens to him, and sometimes seems to be on good terms with him. However, he mocks Crabblesnitch at times and one of his dialogue lines indicates he's plotting behind Crabblesnitch's back, although he never describes any details of the plot. In the school's basement is a small nook with a bare mattress and a radio tuned to a country music station. It is often presumed that this is where Mr. Luntz lives. Role in game Mr. Luntz has no role in the plot of the game, but he can be seen managing the school store during school hours. He occasionally appears about campus with his broom, most often in the mornings near the Boys Dorm. Trivia *Mr. Luntz is programmed as an adult rather than a faculty member. He uses the same method of busting students that the adult male townsfolk use; however, he has quotes for catching a student who is trespassing, catching a student skipping class, catching a student tagging, and for busting someone, which probably indicates that he was once planned to be faculty. Since he is not an authority figure, if any actual authority figures see him attempting to bust a student with an empty trouble meter or hitting a student with his broom, they will attempt to bust him. *Mr. Luntz was reported to ignore fights in some older copies in the original version of Bully. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or an error made in the programming. In Scholarship and Anniversary edition, this was fixed so he would acknowledge an ongoing fight near him. de:Mr. Luntz es:Sr. Luntz ru:Мистер Ланц Luntz, Mr. Luntz, Mr.